The Slew of Darkness
by Diabolic Angel
Summary: Kaoru, the moon child, is destined to bring destruction & death to Japan on her 19th bday. But there's more to this mystery than it meets the eye. Will it be too late for her before more truth is revealed? How will Battousai prevent it from happening? R
1. Prologue: Raining Blood

**Standard disclaimers apply.**

**Author's Note:** Ok everyone, before you go on reading 'The Slew of Darkness', **READ THIS FIRST** because I'm going to drop you some information about this story.

1. This is an OCC fanfic.

2. It is set during the Bakumatsu period, the dark days of Japan.

3. Most of the characters' profile: age, personality, etc, have been twisted and screwed according to the change of setting.  
– Take Kenshin for example. He's 27 years old or so, the same age as when he met Kaoru in the manga. Except in this fic, he is STILL Battousai. More importantly, he has only one slash on his left cheek. I repeat, Kenshin does NOT have the cross-shaped scar YET.  
– Kaoru. She's still 18, turning 19. But her birth date and everything else has been changed to suit this fanfiction. She knows nothing about the Kamiya Kasshin Ryu technique.  
– Enishi is not the child he was in the manga during the Bakumastsu. He's 21 and his sister, Tomoe is 25.

4. Last but not least, the dates in this story are all according to the calendar 2004.

Alright, it's enough of my blabber already and on with the fic.

**To the Reviewers:** ALL comments are welcome, especially constructive ones.

This chapter is R-Rated for **Violence** and **Language**. Do not proceed if you are uncomfortable with such. I apologize for any inconvenience caused.

* * *

**The Slew of Darkness  
**by Diabolic Angel

-

**Prologue: Raining Blood**

* * *

_Men heap together the mistakes of their lives, _

_And create a monster they call Destiny._

-- _John Oliver Hobbes _

Bakumatsu, 31 July 1845 – night

In the midst of chasmic Japan where secrets unfold, there lies an unfathomable legend unknown to many, that an ancient barrier of violence and annihilation will walk the Earth upon a dreadful curse cast by a Dark Lord engulfed in hatred and jealousy. The one with the power to vanquish approaches… born to those who have angered him, born as the seventh month dies. It is said that this massive, yet graceful entity is destined to destroy all who stands in its way, for _she_ will have power no one knows not.

But by using the enchanted mystical stone created by anger and loathe, one could control its inundating abilities, whether to use it for good... or for evil. The one with the power to vanquish will be born as the seventh month dies…

Now, it begins.

Night completely enveloped Japan in its portentous sea of darkness. It was all the greater because it was enclosed like a trap between the walls of houses and buildings. It rose unevenly from the streets of Tokyo. The full moon bathed its ambience with its luminescent glow, glowing precariously in the silent night. A red ring of light overlapping its perimeter, it signaled to all mankind that the guardian of the dark spirit is to be born today. The blood on the moon…

It was time.

On the first stroke of midnight, when the child draws her first breath and releases the lusty cry of a newborn, the wheels of the baby's destiny will begin to toll. With that, she will taste the power – the richness of it, and the bitterness. It is on this fateful day that the guardian will be summoned to Earth with a deadly purpose. However, the spirit from within will not be unleashed just yet, not until the child's nineteenth birthday. Only then will the one who 'opened' its gates of hell bring forth a new era more petrifying than Death itself. And all will be ushered in through the bloody battles between the human races. War.

The time of a new tragedy is approaching. Guided by destiny. The one who holds the key to the fate of the world…

_…The moon child._

* * *

  
Bakumatsu, 31 August 1845 – night

Walking. Walking down the charcoal path in the gloom, breathing in smells of stagnant water and rotting leaves. Featureless walls of empty houses seemingly melted like old lead glass panes, sinking in desperation into whatever waits beneath. A dark field of tough grass, lined with huge, broad-leaved trees, lending the string of dead grass to the moist earthy piles of yellow leaves. Broken pebbles scrunched. One set of shallow prints behind. Overhead, the night.

At the end of the path, a lone streetlight, a stark yellow circle on the shingle in the distance. A slight shiver. A figure moved swiftly, face a blur, curls of white smoke clearly visible in the beam, rising and falling. There was a faintest hint of shiny metal near the belt. His cautious steps closed the distance between him and a poorly built-up shack ever so slightly, living in almost complete isolation from all surrounding activity. Footsteps echoed down the empty road.

He was coming.

The cinereous clouds threatened with thunder, marching from far away with increasing tread. Instantly, a curtain of rain beat down from the heavens. It became chillingly cold and wet with a brisk wind sweeping the heavy downpour across the deserted area. Quickly he sprinted, his destination up ahead. He drew his sword from the hilt, metal clashing with the rain. With a hard kick, the wooden door swung open wildly and slammed against the cracked wall with a strident bang.

A couple, stunned by the loud noise, woke up from their deep slumber in alarm. A fire which had been built kept them warm, their bodies wrapped in their own clothing and a diaphanous blanket. Their vision slowly adjusted to the murky environment. A shadow of an unknown figure standing at the doorway came to their blurry sight.

Cloaked in black, his gi and hakama drenched, soaking him to the bones and clinging to his muscled body uncomfortably. A bolt of lightening raged in fury behind, providing a second of light to catch a quick glimpse of the stranger's face. Green doleful eyes reflected. His short ebony mass of hair stuck to his features in patches. An impetuous nature and a rough exterior. The turbulent aura of an assassin radiating from him never went unnoticed.

The young woman's eyes clouded with apprehension, unconsciously bringing her daughter closer in her protective embrace. A haunted haze of fear empowered her.

"Who are you?" Her husband asked suspiciously. With numb hands, he reached for the bokken behind him with caution.

The dark figure spoke, his voice fastidious and authoritative, "Who I am is no concern of yours, Kamiya Hiroshi." He paused briefly as he watched the man's eyes narrowed in suspicion. Glumly, he continued, "Yes, I know who you are. But your life means nothing to me. I only came for the child."

"Why? What do you want from her?"

The stranger fell silent for a moment, studying Hiroshi's face with a critical eye. "Why ask me a question you already know the answer to?" he asked eventually.

"What the hell are you talk –" Hiroshi stopped short, his eyes rocketing wide as though he'd just been punched in the gut. A tense moment followed.

"No…" he muttered in horror, shaking his head vigorously causing his dark hair to fall into his eyes. "No. You can't have her. She's mine."

"She was never yours, Kamiya, and you clearly know it. Give the baby to me. Now."

"No!"

With that, Hiroshi released a piercing battle cry and charged at full speed, the bokken enclosed in his callous hands in a tight grip. His enemy easily blocked his attack and went in for a counter in no time. It was so brisk that Hiroshi was barely able to dodge his first swing, but immediately regained his foothold. Going for the legs, he swung the bokken agilely. The adversary's feet lifted off the ground and came down from above. At the final moment, Hiroshi raised his arms up, blocking the blade with the bokken, his wrists crossed underneath to give it support. The blade could not go through.

Realization dawned upon Kamiya Keiko._ The Kasshin succession technique!_

_Not bad, but not good enough. _His opponent immediately seized the opportunity to flip the sword around and slam the tip of the handle into Hiroshi's right eye. Hard. He staggered backwards, swearing at the pain. Tenderly, he touched his bruised eye. Red stained his finger tips. Dozens of emotions exploded within him. His clammy hand balled into a fist, frustration welling up inside his gut.

The two spurted towards each other, passing by with a single hit. Their backs face to face, both waiting for the outcome. The figure was left unharmed while Hiroshi had been badly wounded on his right shoulder. Clutching his injury, he fell weakly on one knee, biting back pain.

Turning around, the anonymous person flicked the blood off the steel complacently. He came at his target right away, his blade coming at a diagonal.

"Hiroshi!" His wife yelled, "Behind you!"

He could feel his presence coming closer. Until the antagonist was right behind him, he steered himself away again, sidestepping the blow. However this time, his attacker was ready. His free arm elbowed Hiroshi in the face and sent him crashing against the wall.

An involuntary shiver slide its way over Keiko's skin, raising goose bumps. Worry and panic engulfed her. Her heart was pounding with a jackhammer's ferocity and streams of perspiration outlined her trembling jaws. Just watching her husband fight to the death was sheer torment. Imagine being in it. She tore her eyes away from the scene, feeling the dread of impending doom. Tears pricked like needles at the back of her eyes. The child in her arms began to whimper at the clamour of the fight.

_Please… somebody make them stop… _

Hiroshi drew in his breath with a long hiss, his head throbbing. He groaned. The impact had left a jagged cut above his injured eye, blood running down the side of his face. Through all the red, he could see his bokken a couple of feet from him. He reached for it and slowly pulled himself up.

_Make them stop…_

"I won't let you have our baby!" Hiroshi repeated hoarsely, taking a second to wipe his brow. It was getting harder to see with the blood in his eyes. But determination and the will to live were evident in his voice. His beady eyes burned in rage. His wife's inconsolable sobs and the pitter patter of the rain echoed against his ears.

"Stop… STOP IT!"

The enemy let his blade loose, coming at Hiroshi in an onslaught. On reflex, he jumped out of the way at the very last moment, a few feet behind him. But the force of the swing had caused the wooden wall to shatter into small broken pieces. Rain from the outside began to seep into the shack like a flood, collecting puddles. Despite the ear-splitting weeps of the baby and her mother, the figure simply focused again at his prey. Hiroshi panted breathlessly and his chest swelled with heated fervour. The loss of blood enervated him, leaving him almost too weak to stand.

Then, in a blink of an eye, the stranger disappeared before his very eyes like evanescent.

_Shit! _

Before Hiroshi could quickly regain his focus on the foe's position, it was already too late. He came up from behind him and the blade slashed through him in one powerful movement. It almost sliced the body into half. Blood sprayed everywhere in all directions from the deep cut. Hiroshi gasped in pain and collapsed noisily to the floor with a thud, his astounded blue eyes wide. The icy water stung his cheeks and numbness swept through his body like wild fire.

Defeated, just like this.

Shifting his shaky stare upwards painfully, Hiroshi bored hatred into the stranger's blazing emerald orbs. But his thoughts were a swirling tempest of fear and regret.

"Bast-tard-d…"

The solemn expression on the foe's face remained unwavering. He lifted the bloodied blade and thrust it down into Hiroshi's throat ruthlessly. The enemy twisted the handle. Gagged, the victim. Saliva escaped from his opened mouth. He took his last choky breath, and was gone.

"NOOO!" An agonizing wail issued from Keiko as she screamed her anguish towards the heavens incoherently. She was sick to the stomach at the sight. She realized it was all up to her now. Her husband had died honorably protecting her and their child. She vehemently refused to give up so easily. Hugging her baby securely to her chest, she broke into a run towards the exit. Her feet squelched against the biting water.

_Don't look back… Don't. Look. Back._

But the obvious was inevitable. He delivered a blow to her slender legs expeditiously, causing her to stumble head-on to the floor with a small splash. Brutally, he grabbed a handful of her wet hair and dragged her back into the broken shack, ignoring her violent protest and screams. He held her up before him. His sword plunged into Keiko's chest.

Her mouth hung opened, blood dripping from the corner of her pale lips. He withdrew in a menacingly slow motion and flung her aside. Meekly, he picked the infant up.

"No-o! No, ple-ease… Don't… PL-LEA-ASE!" The woman pleaded profusely with the stranger who was carrying the baby in a snug grip of his left arm. She whizzed frantically for air to enter her punctured lungs, blood oozing onto the ground. Death awaited her, but she stubbornly hanged onto consciousness.

Sprawled against the floor in a pool of ruby liquid, she struggled helplessly to her weakened elbows and lifted a bloodied hand towards the shadowed figure shakily. Reaching. Fresh hot tears coursed down her sunken cheeks like broken floodgates and her throat was dry from the blood in her mouth. Anytime now, she would cease to live. Even so, the fear that now gripped her was a fear far greater than that of her own death.

_I have failed her… I have failed my child…_

Profound sorrow was discernible in her swollen eyes.

"Kao-oru-u…"

He shut his eyes in irritation and replied gravely, "Die."

With that, he disfigured her pretty face with long sweeping violent strokes, slicing her brain in the process. The expert and precise way he did it was as if he has done it many times before. The minute he felt no ki from the motionless body, he reopened his green eyes and cast a glance to examine his 'art'. The remains of the victim's face were so indistinguishable that only one cold eye was left intact, staring back at him with bleak intelligence of death.

Re-sheathing his sword, he reached into the pocket of his jetty gi and fished out a rare ivory jewel unlike any other, colour exactly like a full moon. It was small, and sphere-like, like a golf ball. He raised it to the baby's forehead and waited patiently. A luminous ray of white light began to gleam from the stone, projecting onto the little one like sunrays. A smug smile grazed his lips. Without a doubt, this baby is definitely the moon child.

The infant mumbled wordlessly, balling her tiny hands into fists. When she revealed her eyes, the beauty in them stunned him to the core.

Beautiful. These jewels of sapphire. The intensity of her navy orbs dazzled angelically in the night like stars, oblivious to the tragic murder of her mortal 'parents'. Her pale cheeks were smeared with blood and he wiped it away with the sleeve of his gi hurriedly, wanting to remove the stains that dirtied her purity. Ironically, he bestowed her with a smile.

So into the night, the dark figure vanished, taking the moon child with him leaving behind the corpse of a dead and butchered couple where they lay lifelessly in a mixture of red and salty cloudburst.

It continued to rain blood.

* * *

To be continued…

Well, there you have it. It was kind of short, wasn't it? Anyway, I hope it was enough to keep you inspired to read on. And it wouldn't hurt much if some kind-hearted and sympathetic readers left me a review or two, now would it? Any writer would appreciate a review, constructive or not. If there are some flaws in my story, do tell me about it and I'll see what I can do to correct it.

And yes, I did borrow the term 'moon child' from the Legend of Dragoon there, didn't I? (If anyone has played the game, you'll know what I'm talking about). I couldn't think up of any creative names. I did come up with some other ridiculous ones but I thought "Oh, what the heck!" Anyhoo! Thanks for reading. Don't forget, leave me a review! Cheers!


	2. Chapter 1: Release Me

**Standard disclaimers apply.**

**To The Reviewers:** **Galandria**** the Vampire Queen** My first reviewer! After reading your comment, I immediately edited it and left out the 'F' word. I did mention that the prologue was R-Rated, ne? But be rest assured that the other chapters will be safe to read unless necessary. **Kiki** I'm glad you did! **nee-chan** Thank u! And nope, it isn't Enishi. He is TOO much young. But you know who the killer is now, don't you? **animegirl38** You think so! Thanks! **Brownie-luving Icee-chan** Oh you bet I will! **FantasyFlower** Aww! You flatter me! **magiabruxa** I tried to update A.S.A.P. after I read your review! I hope this chapter would inspire you to find out more. **PoPIAr **The development will definitely come! Thanks for reviewing! **Satu****-Chan** You've indeed brightened up my day! And yes. Love will indeed bloom between the two. They're my favourite couple! **Aerith** I'm dying to read your next review. Thank you ever so much! **Nicky9** Haha, I did it my way. I read your fic just like you requested and left a review. Hehe, remember to review for me too! **Aimi-chan** This chapter's for you, sweet! I guess now you have an idea who killed Kaoru's parents, ne? I left a huge clue just for you. **Crasyducky** lol! That's such a cute way to put it. Grabbing a reader by the neck, eh? I hope I grabbed yours. And thanks for the comment! **The Girl Who Cried Oro** OMG! I've seen your name appear on reviews for many other great stories before and I'm so happy that you've reviewed for me. Thank you! **random**** reader** I sure will! **Riverwood** Oh wow! A movie? Really? lol! You sure know how to make me delirious! I'll definitely continue! **Nanakilover/Brukaoru** Thanks!

* * *

**The Slew of Darkness  
**by Diabolic Angel

**-**

**Chapter One: Release Me**

**

* * *

**

_Is freedom anything else than the right to live as we wish?_

_Nothing else…_

_- Epictetus_

Bakumatsu, 27 March 1864 – morning

The sun rose in a pool of crimson and gold, spilling light all over the land and the high sunlit clouds that drifted across the clear blue sky. Standing by the long window of his office, Yukishiro Shikazu gaped outside and heeded the breathtaking view of his idyllic garden.

Gay flowers rioted the allotment with their dynamic colours of pink, yellow and orange. Washed and dusted, the lean trees glittered, and the hordes of small singing birds came back to flash their amber-tinted bodies amid the timber, more loquacious than before. Their melodious chirpings and the whispering of the wind soothed the mind.

But he stood as stiffly as a statue, as silent as a corpse. A nostalgic expression bedaubed on his face. He looks neither to the right nor to the left, as though lost in a world all his own. Dressed in the traditional, yet expensive attire of emerald gi and blackish hakama, he was a man of impressive appearance, both broad and tall despite his forty-eight years of age. Traces of ashen remained visible among his neatly combed sable hair which was cut close all round his head.

Lord Yukishiro, the head of the Yukishiro household, was an underground businessman who dealt exclusively in slaying potential Japanese officials and governors of the Tokugawa government in secret. A nefarious man. Decisive action had always been his forte. His philosophy of life worked quite well for the most part of his secret of surviving because there were very few things he wanted that he could not have. Among the many things Shikazu had acquired for himself was a formidable reputation.

People who had heard of him described his reputation in different ways. Some said he was dangerous. Others said he was brilliant and ruthless, utterly unrelenting in his pursuit of a goal. Everyone agreed on one thing though, which was that when Yukishiro Shikazu set out to do a job, the job got done. He knew that his legendary reputation was based on one very simple fact: He never screwed up.

Or, almost never.

For no matter how goal-oriented or ruthless he is in his ways in getting what he desires, he was still far from achieving his predominant goal. But the probability of him accomplishing it was soaring for he had something that no one else has. Something so compelling, an existence so extraordinary that absolutely nothing could be measured up against it.

Not even the greatest swordsman or the blood-thirstiest manslayer.

And there she was, the all-too familiar sprightly lady meandering in the gardens on a bright sunny day. Her elongated ebony strands cascaded down her sylphlike back freely, scintillating under the sunlight like flowing silk. Clad in a sleeveless Chinese-styled dress which ended at her ankles, she looked implicitly alluring to the eye.

The blue-green of her apparel and the intricate design of navy blue butterflies brought out the heavy and sultry hue of her incandescent eyes and dusky hair. Thin strips of black traced the borderline and high slits on both sides exposed the creamy flesh of her slender legs.

As he harked back to the sickening image of her catastrophic past, he almost snorted in disgust. He had remembered the way the solitary eye had goggled at him and a few strands of Kamiya Keiko's inky hair that lay like unexpected threads among the human wreckage. And the submerging hatred that burned aggregately in Hiroshi's blue eyes.

The sudden knock on the door unsettled the quiet atmosphere. Not waiting for a response, it opened slightly and a twenty-one-year-old man with grey hair that stuck out and fine-looking, sharp features, stepped in. He had the pair of the most insidious, funereal eyes anyone had ever seen and on his nose perches a pair of expensive-looking gold-rimmed spectacles. Clenching a long Chinese sword in his left hand, he bowed.

"Were you successful?" spoke Shikazu, not moving from his mannered position.

The juvenile replied gruffly, "Aa. Perfectly." His words were hard as rock walls.

"And there will be no doubt who is responsible?"

Enishi's eyes glistered, black like oil. "Nope."

Shikazu seemed pleased. "You have done well, Enishi." He kept his verdant eyes on the raven-haired girl as he asked his next question, rapacity darkening his slithering eyes. "Tell me, how much longer do we have till the _big_ day?"

"Coming close to four months, otousan." He disclosed lowly when he caught the irascible stance of Shikazu's shoulders.

Finally after a long moment, the man eventually turned to face Enishi squarely. Venom dripped thickly like blood in the way he sadistically smiled.

"I could hardly wait."

* * *

The refreshing scent of cherry blossoms greeted Kaoru's nostrils as she inhaled the redolence air deeply. Dark eyes gazed admiringly at the beautiful cherry blossoms that bloomed like pink stars on the tall trees, which created the sweet scent of fresh flowers in the air. Vibrant pigmentation besieged her under its welcoming glow. The morning sun shone more kindly now, and the trees that framed the scene were golden and lovely. When birds are outdoing each other in coded song, their complicated rhythms made her own pulse want to join in.

Solitary, she danced to a gentle, pulsing rhythm that only she could feel, floated on feather-like strains of music only she could hear, gasped in awe and delight at visions that only presented themselves in her line of sight. She was like a dreamer. Her face was a true picture of her inner self; she was a picture of refinement in its most radiant form.

Out of the corner of her navy eyes, a red bird on a tree branch caught her attention. She coaxed the harmless creature gently, patiently and it fluttered down to her. They became instant friends. When she held a finger towards its beak, it hopped over and nibbled it playfully, its beady eyes shining with glee. She smiled, eyes beaming as she stroked its neck amorously. It looked at her, curious, as Kaoru lifted her hand to the heavens.

"Fly." She whispered.

Then with a flap of its wings, it sailed off with a grace, a sense of freedom that she could only wish she had, as it slowly disappeared into the distance. She turned her head the instant it passed out of sight. The bird had got its freedom, and with its flight it had taken her new friendship too. Kaoru sighed enviously. Sometimes she wished that she was a bird, or even a magisterial eagle. That way, she was able to fly idly and glissade with the wind to wherever she desired to go with no constraints or ordinances to obey.

Just sovereignty.

"Kaoru-chan…" a voice so passive and pianissimo called out to her. She would recognize that accent anywhere. With a debonair smile, Kaoru turned and faced the only person she had ever respected and loved without reserve.

An exotic woman of elegance and natural fluidity stood before the high-spirited teenager, her gauzy hands clasped in front of her deftly. She was a lady of impeachable breeding and social standing; an inexplicable living beauty with a pair of bottomless and inexpressive eyes. She wore an austere, yet urbane snow-white kimono, bringing out the paleness of her flawless skin. A lavender shawl looped supplely around her lower arms.

The exquisite creature commented, "It's a beautiful morning, isn't it?"

Kaoru nodded. "It most certainly is. You know, it could mean it's going to be good day today."

Yukishiro Tomoe's mood darkened in the space of a heartbeat. Something close to pity passed over her face like a dark cloud overlapping the warm sun. She knew she would have to tell her soon. In fact, right _now_. But seeing Kaoru surrendering herself to such bliss on a rare occasion like this caused a pang of guilt to form at the corner of her heart, knowing she would have to destroy that peace sooner rather than later.

"Would you care to take a walk with me?" Tomoe decided to ask.

Kaoru smiled brilliantly. "Of course!"

They walked together, side by side, both undisturbed by the comfortable silence that had set between them. The sky was brilliantly blue, and the garden reflected it, inviting little birds to fly and perch on branches. The morning breeze swayed passed them like a soft dance against their skin, carrying the faint perfume of flowers and the scent of the dew-rinsed earth. It whispered quietly into the glittering trees ever so slightly, causing an atmosphere of peaceful tranquility.

A serene smile curved upon Kaoru's lips, her navy blue eyes fluttering close as she enjoyed the rare peace. In the midst of this glory and freshness, she continued with their aimless stroll along a familiar route, tuning in with the loveliness of the morning.

But despite the rare feeling of bliss and wonder she felt, Kaoru knew her dear sister was troubled. She could tell from the wary frown that creased her brows together, as if debating with some inner conflict. The woman hardly portrayed any emotion, so when she does, something was definitely out of place.

"You know you can't hide anything from me, nee-san. I know you all too well."

Tomoe blinked in surprise and confusion. "I don't know what you're talking about."

But it was too late. The younger woman was giving her a close, sisterly scrutiny. "Don't give me that. I know something's wrong and you can't hide it. Not from me."

As the meaning of Kaoru's words began to set in, Tomoe eventually smiled sadly in defeat. "Yes, I suppose I can't."

Kaoru frowned when she heard the faint dreadful tone in her voice. "What is it?"

The pale woman sighed. After what seemed like a whole five minutes, she said, "Enishi is back from his trip."

An immediate halt came to Kaoru's steps. Her sense of peace evaporated like the early morning mist and her stomach dropped as she stared at Tomoe's inexpressive face. "But I thought he wouldn't be back till another week."

"So did I. But from what I heard, there had been a sudden change in plans. He's with otousan in his office right now." As she said this, she cast Kaoru with a knowing look. Worry and scruple were beginning to shadow her face.

Kaoru stubbornly ignored it and squeezed her eyes shut, forcing herself not to tremble from the tremor in her heart. Fear was alive in her, with its cold hands closing around her throat. She took a deep shuddering breath. "Why did he have to come back so soon?"

Tomoe felt a pain in her heart. She started towards Kaoru and took her white-as-a-sheet face, a light framing with her comforting hands. They were soothingly warm against her skin. "Kaoru-chan…" She leaned her forehead against hers, closing her eyes. "There's so much that I want to do for you, and yet, so limited in what I could." The grief of it trembled in her voice, like tears. "But this has to end."

Kaoru's body went rigid once more. Her blood ran cold and burned under her skin. "And what do you suppose I should do? Kill him with my powers?" Grief now warred with bitterness in her eyes. Sorrow pierced the frustration.

Tomoe snapped her eyes open at the resentful tone and stepped away. For a moment, all she could see was Kaoru's eyes, flame-blue and vivid as jewels. A hard, ice-edged chill clawed through her.

"I didn't mean by that. But–"

"There's nothing we can do about it." She nonchalantly chimed in. She sighed so deeply that Tomoe almost expected pieces of flesh to come up with the passage of air.

Abyssal eyes enfolded incalculable amount of dejection. There was sedation in Tomoe's eyes, but behind it lived a firm purpose. "No… there is. I've something important to tell you."

Temper laced through Kaoru, hot and keen, and was ruthlessly rejected. Even now she refused to let power be stained by anger and hate. But she was ready to quiver with distress. "Whatever it is, I don't want to hear it." She shook her head vigorously, and lifted defeated eyes to Tomoe's. "I can't stand it anymore."

Warmth and compassion jumped into Tomoe's eyes. "I know. That's why I've made some arrangements of my own."

"What do you mean?" Kaoru asked, eyes narrowing.

Tomoe pulled her over towards a lonely bench that stood sequestered beside a burly tree and gestured to her to sit beside her. The shade provided by its awning was cool and refreshing, blocking the warm sunlight. Her heart felt heavy and her hands clenched the teenager's with slender fingers. "You must promise me you will tell no one about what I'm going to tell to you, do you understand me?"

The eighteen-year-old furrowed her brows together. "What are you saying?"

"Promise me," Tomoe insisted.

Kaoru swallowed hard. Realizing how serious her sister was, she solemnly crossed over her heart and sealed the promise.

Tomoe didn't answer for a moment. Her mind had gone glass-blank at the way those quiet, thoughtful eyes had skimmed over her face.

"I've secretly sent for help."

"Help?"

"Yes, to take you away from this place."

For an instant Kaoru's mind went blank. Stunned, she merely stared at her for a few seconds. Then her words registered.

"Wh-hat?"

Tomoe nodded, looking away. "I should have done this many years ago." She closed her eyes, muttering only for herself to hear. "_I just hope it's not too late_." Then she turned back to Kaoru, who was still gaping at her, and continued in a grave voice. "You have to listen to me carefully, Kaoru-chan, because it's the only way you could be free."

Shock held Kaoru motionless for a few seconds. Honestly, she had to work to get her jaw closed. "_Free?_" she whispered hoarsely, incredulous and ecstasy immediately dancing in her gaudy orbs. Even as her heart fluttered at the base of her throat, she ordered herself to be calm. "What are you–"

"Good morning, Miss Tomoe, Miss Kaoru." An amiable servant greeted heartily as she walked into the garden discreetly. Both women looked up in unison. "I'm very sorry to interrupt."

After squeezing Kaoru's hands, Tomoe released them and rose to her feet. "Good morning, Miyuki. What is it?"

"Breakfast is to be served now, ma'am."

"We'll be there in a minute."

The maid bowed. Then she obediently stepped back and trotted away.

Tomoe gazed down upon her sister. "I'm afraid there's no time for talk, Kaoru-chan. All I can tell you now is to wait for tonight. You will understand soon enough." She managed a smile that looked almost natural. "You go on ahead. I'll see you at breakfast later." She walked away, her legs eating up the ground.

Kaoru's vigilant eyes followed her disappearing figure like a cat. She gave herself a breather or two to settle her raging thoughts before rising to her feet and sauntering back into the mansion.

_I can be free? I can really, really be free? But who's going to take me away? Who am I suppose to wait for?_

She arrived inside and was greeted with looks of admiration and affection, and the housekeepers responded enthusiastically to her greeting. But she was clouded with untamed thoughts. Too many of them raced through her thick skull.

_This is all too good to be true. Surely nee-san was joking… right?_

As she turned into a sharp crook, she accidentally bumped in someone steely. It nearly knocked the wind out of her. Releasing a small yelp of surprise, Kaoru's hands immediately shot out and reached for anything nearby to grab onto for support. She felt refine silk beneath her fingers and a pair of muscular arms circled her waist securely to keep her from falling backwards. The agonizing familiarity of opulent mint left her in a daze.

If she had been watching where she was going the whole time, she could have moved out of the way to avoid a collision. Instead, her wide eyes stared blankly into a slate-grey Chinese shirt and slowly shifted her shaky blue gaze upwards to meet sooty ones.

A roaring filled her ears.

"Hello, Kaoru. It's so good to see you."

She couldn't say his name, could make no sound at all. She prayed it was just a vision, a hallucination. But he lifted his hand from her slim waist, and those slender fingers brushed her cheek.

She went cold to the mallow.

"I've missed you." Those fingers slid around the back of her neck now and brought on a hideous wave of nausea. She only closed her eyes when he bent, brushed his mouth over hers.

"Beautiful. You're always beautiful. Your face, your body…" His hand fisted her hair, tugged viciously. "…Your hair. You know how I love your hair, don't you?"

A tear slithered down her cheek as she shook her head. His voice, his touch, seemed to drain everything she was when he went away and leave her as she'd been. His fingers tightened, went biting cruel as he jerked her chin up. "Look at me. Look at me when I speak to you."

Her eyes opened and all she could see were those dark, empty pools.

"It displeases me whenever I'm away from you. You'll have to make up for it, you know that."

His hand slid from her cheek to her throat, squeezed. "But of course, we mustn't let nee-san know about this. She would definitely try to stop us now, won't she? I forgave you for telling her the last time, Kaoru. Because I know you're slow, and just a bit stupid. Have you nothing to say to me? Nothing to say at all?"

Her lips were cold, felt as if they might crack. "Leave me alone."

He smiled then, and made her shudder. Then, he gave her a hard shove that jammed her back into the wall. The pain registered in kind of an absent way, like a memory. He smirked, using his fore finger to push his glasses higher up his nose. Before she knew it, he slammed himself against her; he disallowed her petite form to escape. Lowering his head towards her startled and frightened face once more, he smelled her aromatic perfume intensely and shut his eyes to his undeniable desire for her.

"You're mine… You belong to me…"

Panic started as a tickle in her throat, then spread like a hot flood when he shot a hand under her skirt. She shut her eyes tight and heard the blood rush and roar in her head, pulsing in time with the gallop of her heart. She felt the burning start in the pit of her stomach. Power sliced through her, a blade so cold it burned hot. She began to feel the burst of energy propelled through her, and then flowing out of her in rushed torrents. A white glow enveloped her in its glory.

_I belong to no one. Not to you, not to otousan!_

She lifted up a hand to his face and closed her eyes, focusing all her strength on him. And then it happened.

A sudden eruption resonated throughout the room, echoing out into the empty corridors of the hallway. She heard a startled gasp escaped Enishi as he was instantly thrown back powerfully against the wall by the surge of exertion. She covered her face, debris flying toward them, and smoke cloaking the room like a mysterious fog. She fanned the air nearby, trying to clear her lungs. When her vision cleared, she stared at what's in front of her. The impact had left crack marks that stretched all over like spider webs around Enishi's hunched body and a deep dent on the wall behind.

Kaoru turned over her hands, hands that were still gleaming as white as blinding moonlight. She used very little of them, of that power she concealed, but the damage done had left such a big impression. Guess she had a little more energy than she had thought. When she heard an angry groan, anxiety began to slide down her spine like acid. She saw him struggled to his feet, one powerful hand gripping his bruised shoulder. A line of blood trickled menacingly from his forehead to his blazing eyes. He stared at her through the red, astonished fury pulsing around him.

"Very reckless. You should know better than to use that against me."

Her gaze met his as she trembled, as the fear fluttered at the base of her throat. _Oh god, what have I done?_

"Please. Please don't hurt her."

"Oh, you know he could, you _know_ he would, just to make you pay. Just to make you suffer… for what you did to me." He swaggered clumsily towards her and raised his hand to her face. The backhanded slap sent her sprawling, the bright shock of pain blinding. When she would have rolled into a protective ball, he dragged her across the marble by the hair.

"No! Stop it! Let go of me!"

"You're so stupid, Kaoru. So incredibly stupid!"

One of the household servants who happened to walked into them while on duty shrieked, stunned in fright and quickly dashed away, but neither Enishi nor Kaoru heard her.

It appeared to be just another awful dream that went on and on and on. All Kaoru could hear now was he hitting her, yelling at her to shut the hell up. He slapped her again, unyielding and relentless, as fury all but swallowed him whole. Her cheeks burned like fire scalding them, her never-ending screams and protests muffled when he tossed her into a nearby room ruthlessly. When he slammed the door shut with eyes that flicker fiercely with rancour glaring back at her, she knew.

No one will come for her.

* * *

  
Bakumatsu, 28 March 1864 – after midnight

The sun began to set and the island was veiled in the brown hues of the glow. Eventually, day turned into night and a myriad of stars gathered themselves onto the ocean-going stratosphere, making it look like tiny glitters of sparkling white and sliver. The moon was once again full, on a starlit darkness.

Kaoru had always loved the sky.

To her, it was like a comforting sea of blanket that offered solace and placidity to one's complicated heart. On a beautiful and clear day, the calm crystal blue atmosphere relaxed her extravagant senses while the night empyrean enlightened her to a completely different universe. Each time she began to wonder about the meaning of life and her part in it all, she would take herself outside and begin counting the stars.

As she sat there on the window seat of her bedroom, Kaoru watched the gentle breeze that came up to spin white drifts of sea water over the sandy coastline. The seashore wove in and out, the tides pushing and pulling at the strand below with a relentless beat. She could see the once golden sand that glittered in the day and the clear seawater that sparkled against the sunlight, was now an inviting brown and a murky blue underneath the night sky. The seascape was captivating.

_A perfect night for a walk._

Kaoru turned towards the clock on the side table by her bed. It was already quarter to three in the morning.

Glancing downwards at herself, she took note that she was only dressed in her night yukata. Deciding to change into the dress she wore this morning, she hopped off the window seat inaudibly and crossed the room towards her wardrobe. It would be easier to move swiftly in that since the splits were high, allowing easy motion. So, she began to untie the sash around her waist and slipped out of her robe. As hurriedly as she could, she put on her chosen attire and ambled her way towards the balcony. Mildly, she pushed the glass doors open and took a small front step, making sure that she was partially hidden in the shadows. She leaned out slightly to check for the presence of anyone nearby.

There were a couple of security guards on patrol, but they would certainly be easy to slither by.

Soundlessly, she closed the doors behind her and tiptoed over to the balcony ledge. Senses alert. She reached out for the outspread branches and root system on the wall by her right and mindfully climbed her way down. Her room was on the second level so it was not a long way down towards the ground. As her feet firmly touched earth, her head immediately swung from side to side, crouching low into the dark like an expert thief. She had made it down, now the problem was getting to the bush without being seen.

She readied herself, eyed a certain spot she was going to run to and mentally counted.

_1_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_2_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_3!_

And off she went, virtually like a speeding bullet but enough to anticipate any unwanted attention. Into the thick bushes and trees she went as silently as she could without turning back. When she was finally out of sight, Kaoru circumspectly stooped menially, managing her way through the dark using her hands and feet to find her way around. It was very hard to see in the obscurity since the canopy of the sapling blocked any source of light. But the light that had struggled through the trees was sliver, the dull tone of unpolished sword. Her feet observantly watching where they are heading and stepping onto.

Rough bark of trees grazed her arms as she slipped into the shadows. She'd always thought of the woods as a kind of Sleepy Hollow effect that ringed the pretty island. She could hear the wind sighing and thrashing in the tall treetops, the boughs moaning, the chorus of frogs from the creek, and the myriad softer sounds that stir in the night.

Long after, she saw dim light ahead of her. The crashing sound of waves on the shore and the sound they make as they dragged the pebbles back with each retreat echoed through the forest. Stepping out of the abundant layer of trees, she felt the powdery grit of the sand under her bare feet as she kicked off her shoes, and the teasing way her thin silk wrap fluttered around her legs. She picked up her black footwear, walked to the water, then along its edge, basking in the beauty of solitude.

The water rolled toward shore, foamy lace at its edges, then waltzed back into its own heart with a sigh. Her long raven hair danced delicately with the wind around her face, brushing against her skin and she closed her eyes blissfully to the feeling. She saw the delicate line of the horizon. Beyond that, the black vastness of the ocean blended with the black vastness of the sky so well that one was all but distinguishable from the other. It was all perfect and peaceful and lovely. And so liberating to know she was completely alone.

Her lips curved with contentment as she wandered along the sickle curve of beach where the only footprints were hers.

The Atlantic spread out before her like a piece of dark blue china. Combining this with the cooling breeze and unopposed tranquility, she was instantly transported to a marvelous paradise. Kaoru drew in a deep breath of fresh air and felt a rush of pleasure. She loved being at the beach, hearing the tall, booming waves crashing, and watching the water ripple. She seemed to hear voices, just the murmur of them, far off. The sound of the surf, a seductive whisper, shivered through the air. Even as the breeze kicked up, whisked them away, she turned and look back.

Standing, alone, in the paradise she called hers. This was her world, her forever place, and she didn't think she'd ever get tired looking at it. Here, she would never hurt again, or need, or be controlled.

After a while, she chose to sit on the tickling dry sand. Hugging her knees to her chest to keep warm, she gazed at the picturesque scene before her. For a timeless minute she battled a drowning sensation as a deluge of her most poignant memories washed over her in great untamed waves.

A feeling of despair seized her and increased in intensity when she remembered the one time she tried running away…

_- Flashback -_

_A_ _violent storm surged through the night. The island was awash with sheeting rain, howling with boisterous winds, and robbed of all colour by the ashen, bruised clouds. Furious raindrops assaulted the large manor-house, causing a deafening sound that was like the rumble caused by thousands of running feet. The mighty oak tree in the garden yielded to the paramount strength of nature's creation. Inside, a frightened child, soaking wet, cried…_

_Legs moving quickly, as fast as they could carry her.__ A flash of forked lightning and a great clap of thunder came close upon each other, hurrying her on. Head turning frantically for a hideout. Her eyes flirted desperately from side to side, searching agitatedly for an escape route, but to no avail. The little girl of nine years of age looked right and saw somebody coming towards her. His motion seems forced, confrontational, and always nearly bumping into others._

_It was him._

_Before she can shout for help or move, he was on her, tugging her arm, trying to fling her onto the marbled floor. It finally came out, just a hoarse yelp, but he loosens his grip slightly, and she twisted away. Before he could grab her again, she turned, and ran, her back to him, already beaded with sweat and rain. She did not know if he was following her. But behind her, she heard heavy footsteps echoing down the lined hallway. They were indeed coming for her. Her blood pumped, the blood of the hunted. She swerved into a corner and continued running, her breath tearing out of her throat and ending in whimpers. _

_Doors nearby, but nobody comes. She shoved one of them open with all her might, and met with a stairway towards the basement. Shutting the door hurriedly, she hopped down three steps at a time. She searched for a place to hide herself, crouching in the stuffy alcove beneath the staircase and pressed her knees hard against her chest, wanting to curl into a ball of misery and fright. She trembled from the cold. Breaths rasped and quick. _

_Smell of dusty things, useless, unwanted objects, kept because of the effort it would take to throw them out. There was a burning sensation in her throat that forced her to cough. Hands clamping over her mouth, she prayed fervently that nobody heard her. Dewy drops of moisture beaded on her lower lip as she sat below the cobwebs. And she pondered her predicament, sitting there for a long time. The seconds merged into minutes and the minutes into hours as she stayed hidden to prevent anyone from finding her. _

_Especially from him._

_Fierce, angry winds howled shrilly as if it was in pure agony. Within the abode, innocent white fluorescent light escaped from its windows, providing the only light that contrasted with the pitch-black darkness that loomed at all sides. She began to be prostrated with fatigue but fear of being found kept her wide awake. _

_Suddenly, the door to the basement swung open, nearly causing the child to jump out of her skin. As cautious footsteps walked down the stairs, her pulse rate increased with each movement, beating wildly against her ribcage. Her stomach knotted tightly. A lump the size of a golf ball clogged her dry throat. And there he was, standing in the middle of the room, wild green eyes flashed around as globules of perspiration streamed down his swarthy skin. It was obvious that he had been searching for her during those long hours. Her heart pounding, she shivered and fought to keep her breathing from degenerating into terrified, and possibly audible, panting. _

_A traumatic shudder swam down her spine. But it was not because he was standing right there. In fact, it was the mere presence of a long whip clasped in his right hand that made her blood run cold. _

_Drawing closer, feeling the chill pounding into her bones.__ His slightly wet head twitched so slightly, and she knew he had seen her. Breaths coming slightly deeper, faster. Untamed thoughts raged. Panic engulfed her and his face split into an ugly sneer. _

_"There you are. Come here, you little wrench!" He thundered, calloused hands shooting out to grab hold of her._

_"Please, otousan! No! Plea–" She was instantly cut off by a slap on both cheeks. They burned hotly and she felt herself cringed in fear. Tears brimmed at the corner of her eyes. Thoughts of previous beatings and punishments started to swirl through her mind. A vein throbbed in her temple, making her feel dizzy. She was defenseless and powerless, frantic with terror, thinking that she would never see daylight again. _

_He roared, his anger rising uncontrollably, "How dare you! You little piece of shit!" _

_He pinned her against the wall and raised the whip high above his head, potential energy coursing through his lean muscles. Her eyes dilated, fearing the worst. 'NO! No, pleasei!' She mentally yelled. And then, it flew down onto her menacingly, breaking her pristine skin like a razor knife. A deafening smack resounded, followed by a heart stopping, mind numbing cry. She screamed in pain and terror, struggling desperately to get away from his tight grip. The whip kept coming, striking her. Her flesh burned as if scalded by wild fire and the flying snake-like leather bit her like a cobra would. Hard shoes kicking hard followed, then fists, as she tried in vain to shield the blows, common sense restraining the feeble return cuffs. He was beating her at random. Her foster father was at the peak of fury. _

_"You can't run away from me, child! I won't let you!" _

_Thrown by the whip's force, her body slammed against concrete hard. Blood seeped through the cuts on her clothes and painted the wall red. Her knees buckled as she landed heavily in a heap on the floor._

_"Please..." She begged softly, without any energy left in her. She experienced a nasty feeling of weakness, as though she was going to faint. The room tilted and swirled before her sapphire eyes. Sweat and smell of artificial lemon floor polish, warm melting of salty blood in her mouth. The taste of it made her feel nauseated. Shivering in the warm air. A whirlpool of darkness seemed to sucking her in._

_Just as she was about to lose consciousness, a high-pitched and innocent voice of another child shrieked at the doorway, accompanied by a matured female accent. "Otousan! Stop it!" A fourteen-year-old Tomoe, shocked at the bloodied sight, whimpered, both hands reaching out to grasp her father's left upper arm in a pleading and critical grip._

_"Otousan!__ Please! Don't hurt Kaoru-chan!" A small figure hovered over Kaoru's petite form protectively. _

_"Enishi!__ Get out of the way, boy!" _

_"NO!" He protested. Tomoe released her death grip on her father and dashed towards Kaoru, immediately checking for a pulse. Her hands trembled as she sobbed uncontrollably. The smell of blood assaulted her nostrils, making her stomach churn in disgust. It was weak; nonetheless, it was still there. _

_Kaoru stirred. Uncurling from the tight ball, a sudden rush of blood to the head as her hands tried to find something to pull herself up. Tomoe gently helped her, careful not to graze her opened wounds. Wild dip of the horizon, and her stomach hurts as she tried to look up. _

_Now, she saw him through teary eyes, his brown gi hovering scarcely over a dark blue hakama. In the night, the shadows drifted over his eyes, but it cannot hide his true nature from her. She swore she could feel his eyes through the dark in which she approached. He was glaring at her with an expression she was unable to decipher, but which yet retains the cruel, blunt features of the man. Chest heaving as breaths started to deepen, eyes wavering under his solid gaze. _

_Enishi's__ pleas and Tomoe's cries slowly faded away. The next thing she knew, she had blacked out._

_- End of Flashback -_

Kaoru squeezed her eyes shut at the memory and released a bitter sigh. Back then, her father had been the only demon living with them, and Enishi was the sweet elder brother she thought he was.

She rubbed her upper arms comfortingly, feeling the slight jagged lines. They had healed over a long period of time. Still, absolutely nothing could mend the constantly bleeding scars engraved in her wounded and fragile heart. Her life, especially in its earlier stages, had been filled with anxiety and pain. It never got better. In fact, everything turned into a horrible nightmare for when the brother she once loved violated her honour, hell broke loose.

And the nightmare never seemed to end again.

Raising her head towards the heavens, her soulful eyes regarded the moonlighted sky wistfully. The stars in a clear sky always made her wonder if out there somewhere, someone is looking back at her with equal wonder.

She wanted to know everything, to discover all that her world had to offer and more. She wanted to sing the song of the oceans and of the winds, to play the harp string music of the trees, to glide across the sky on the back of a wisp cloud. She wanted to live the freedom of a waterfall and to listen to the voices of the stars and moon whisper secrets in her ear.

Stars are private creatures; rarely do they share their candle-shadow visions and hopes with anyone. Humans, pale into insignificance beside them, for a decade in their time is less than a moment to them, and a decade of their time is not enough for the stars to communicate even a single secret to humans. But Kaoru was ready to learn and willing to wait – the seas, the waves and the green trees had already taught her the lesson of patience, and they are best teachers in this subject.

And for some reason, unknown to people, the stars and the moon chose her for their pupil and began singing the slow, sad songs of their heart to her. It was not easy at first for her to listen with her full attention, for there are countless distractions in this psychedelic world. Nevertheless, her desire to share in the secrets remained unquenched, and thus, she had embarked on her journey of learning since she was a little girl.

To hear the stars speak she must be very silent, for stars whisper to her heart and not into her ear and sometimes they will gently tug at her heartstrings, inviting her to dance with them in their realm of galaxies. But because of the myriad differences between man, the stars and the moon, she can only be an admiring spectator. Kaoru, though dissatisfied, forced herself to accept this divide, and she sat in the silence of the lonely beach, waiting for a cloudless night so that she would be able to see the moon and the stars. At times she almost understood the mysterious messages that they sent down to her, and she reveled in their companionship, but when she tried to put these messages into words, they fled and vanished. It was like trying to hold onto clouds.

From a little girl, Kaoru grew older, even by the reckoning of the green trees marching away across the cliffs. Still she did not full understand the mystery of the moon, but everyday she felt herself growing closer to it.

"What am I? Why am I able to feel and speak to you as if you understand me?" Kaoru asked the moon. She received no response and all suddenly became still. Then a strong cold wind blew down on her, and she knew that this wind came from among the stars and the moon, carrying a long-waited message from them.

Closing her eyes, she listened – a quiet acceptance of the message without trying to phrase it into human words. And as she listened, she wept. In the voice of that string cold wind was that familiar, indefinable ache of sadness. Listening carefully, she perceived that the voice was not one voice but many, as if the tongues of creation had woven into one harmony and given to the moon. She sensed a deep regret, ocean-like, deep eddying waters beneath a calm surface.

And in her cry, there was also a desperate plea for freedom; the cry of a bird wounded, the panicked rustle of a breath of wind through a still, dense forest. There was a sharp need, painful in her necessity, unknowingly cruel, and there were flickering, shimmering visions of that ideal world to which all things strive. But strongest, above all, was that cry for freedom and release.

With slow tears streaming down her pale cheeks, she stayed where she was for a long time. Then, within her panorama, she caught sight of a diminutive object on the horizon from a far distance. She swiped away the rest of her tears on her cheeks hastily and narrowed her eyes. _A small boat?_She wasn't sure, but it was indeed coming closer. Thinking sensibly, she knew she had to hide before they spotted her on the beach. Jumping to her feet dexterously, she slipped on her shoes, and quickly dove behind some bushes. Her legs told her to run back to the mansion and alert the others, but her gut instinct made her stay put and wait to see what these strange people were up to. She squatted in the dark.

Soon, a dinky craft, carrying three men, moved closer to shore ever so slightly. They drew nearer and nearer, making Kaoru's heart reverberated faster against her eardrums as she waited patiently and silently.

Through the thick layer of leaves, she watched two of them in their early twenties jumped off the boat and began pushing it by the sides as they reached shallow water. The third used a long paddle to secure it firmly.

The petite one was most likely to be skilled in the arts of the sword since he carried a katana at his belt. The taller fellow with a head of a rooster, on the other hand, had bandages wrapped around both of his fists, cracking his knuckles. A few words were exchanged between all three men. Her brow itched together as she listened.

Just then, as if on perfect instinct, the shorter one with long inflamed hair tied high upon his head, turned smoothly towards her and a readied hand went up to the hilt of his sword unhesitatingly. Kaoru swallowed uneasily when she realized that he was looking straight at her. Her first instinct was to scramble deeper into the bushes and hide discreetly out of sight. But it was too late to flee.

She would have to brave it out.

Surely he wasn't looking at her.

He could not be looking at her.

But he _was_.

An odd stillness settled over the scene as the redhead stared at Kaoru for an endless moment. Not a sound could be heard. It seemed to her that even the very breeze had ceased. The leaves of the trees hung motionless.

Prying amber eyes flared, and she felt completely paralyzed under the intensity of those incinerating orbs. Hair blazed like uncontrolled flames, shaping his ominous features. The deadly aura of an assassin sent shivers down her spine. She could hardly breathe as they penetrated right through her very soul. It was enough to make her knees start quaking and her stomach lurching.

His companion noticed the change of aura from his partner and glanced at her way as well. _Did they hear me?_ She thought incredulously, biting her lip. She prayed to the Gods that they did not. But luck was not on her side tonight. The smaller of the two had begun walking in her direction, his steps precarious and vigilant. Kaoru instantly panicked as she swallowed a lump in her throat. She backed away anxiously, wide blue eyes flooded with immeasurable fear and nerves almost torn in shreds. Perspiration dripped down her temples, blinding her sight. She had to flee, but her limbs were held in place, as if shackled to the ground. _Oh god, help me._

But just when the stranger was about to draw his sword from the saya and inspect the bushes, something else had drew his attention away. He snapped his head to his left and she almost cried out loud in relief. Now was her valuable chance to run for it, she realized. But if she ran, there would be no doubt that the stranger would be able to catch up with her. So deciding against running in frenzy, she crept away silently. As she moved, curiosity made her risked a glance to what the outsider was glaring at.

Kaoru quickly followed his gaze, and her limbs suddenly refused to move an inch, her eyes were as wide as saucers. She nearly gasped in absolute horror and astonishment at what she was directly gawping at. She couldn't believe her eyes.

_Nee-san?_

* * *

To be continued…


	3. Chapter 2: The Ripples of Change

**Standard disclaimers apply.  
**  
**To The Reviewers: **I apologize for the lack of time to reply your reviews! I promise I will the next time. For now, I want to say a BIG thank you to these extremely supportive groups of people who had been my motivation to continue with the story. magiabruxa, EmiKarei, nee-chan, Dusty Pens, rc, May, The Girl Who Cried Oro, Ami-chan, crasyducky, Sliver Eyes Bright, Searu24, Akisha, Jen, Satu-chan, Kaorurules, Paleah, Alex, rain angst, MZ. AMbER EYES, HI, and kik-ting.

* * *

**The Slew of Darkness  
**by Diabolic Angel

-

**Chapter Two: The Ripples of Change**

* * *

_Change has a considerable psychological impact on the human mind._

_To the fearful it is threatening because it means that things may get worse._

_To the hopeful it is encouraging because things may get better._

_To the confident it is inspiring because the challenge exists to make things better._

_- King Whitney Jr._

Bakumatsu, 28 April 1864 – after midnight

A sight, she was.

Like a single fleck of snow. Cool and serene.

As the redheaded fixed his eyes upon this beauty standing before him, he decided that he had never seen a more elegantly bewitching female anywhere else in twenty-four years of his life.

Moonlight shimmered gently on the dark fall of hair, on the white cheeks, against the deep coal eyes. He had noticed her eyes, only because they were the colour of darkness and as cold and biting as a blade coming his way. Her hair was long, shaping around her oval face, and the colour of night. She had this disturbingly vacant expression on her face and that plain and silent stare. And the sheer emptiness of it scuttled along his skin.

"Oie, Kenshin. You think she's the moon whatever?" his lofty companion meekly asked, his head inclined towards the stand-offish radiance.

_Iie_.the redhead decided inwardly. Though astoundingly beautiful, there was something offish about her. And something utterly _familiar_. His eyes narrowed into slits as he said her name. "Yukishiro Tomoe."

"Hai." Her tone was as expressionless as her appearance.

"I assume she's the one."

"Hai," she murmured, her dark eyes unwavering from his.

"Call her out."

"Iie."

He watched the edges of his own vision slowly turn red. "Now," he demanded quick-temperedly.

"Iie," she repeated. He frowned deeply, eyes flaring into warning gold slits. "Don't test my patience, woman."

"I apologize if I was. But before we proceed, I want your word that she will be treated kindly and well protected first," Tomoe said calmly.

He muttered, his voice as hard as sleet. "That is up to my master to decide."

"We had a negotiation."

"Your negotiation is none of my business. Now call her out," he hissed. When she simply stood there glumly staring at him, his frustration nearly went over its limits. Flicking his stare towards the bushes, he glared into a pair of bewildered eyes. "Step out."

Kaoru, who had been witnessing the scene before her, gasped. A chill shivered around her heart. Naturally, she was scared. She planned to make these men leave and never come back. But she was trembling so fiercely, she could barely stand up straight. It was going to be extremely difficult to get them to listen to a mere teenager. If she stammered or looked afraid, any chance she might have would be lost. She had to be bold, she told herself. Fearless.

Bracing herself, she immerged from the luxuriant scrubs and stepped into the clearing. They'd obviously been waiting for her to appear, because the men were facing her when she walked into their lair. She barely spared the outcasts more than a glance, as her first concern was for Tomoe. The woman, however, simply cast a reassuring look at her with her hands clasped in front of her. Kaoru was surprised to see her at ease, which only made her feel more of a fool than she thought she already was.

_Okay… I can do this. I can do this! _

She had to force herself to look up at the outcasts again. They looked like assassins, especially the shorter one. No, no, they were just men, she thought a little frantically. _Very dangerous looking men._ Heavens, she was out of her mind if she thought she could give them a piece of her mind. How could she speak to them when she couldn't even find her voice? And why didn't they speak to her?

Kaoru felt as though they'd been staring at her for at least an hour, yet knew probably just a minute or two had actually passed. _Fearless_, she ordered herself._ I can do this. I can do this…_

"Are you done yet?" Irritation sizzled under the deep, forceful tone.

She goggled blankly at Kenshin, flabbergasted. Her heart rate bounded, her blood flashed. "Done with what?" she asked, thoroughly confused.

"Done with your chant," The tall fellow pitched in, with a fortuitous smirk. It was said simply, in a matter-of-fact tone that had her breath hitching.

"Wh-what?"

The same man was clearly amused. Kaoru, apparently having extreme difficulty understanding why he was being polite to her given her horrific situation, frowned. Weren't they going to attack her soon?

"I can do this… I can do this…"

Kenshin clenched his jaw tight while his friend's smile broadened, eyes sparkling devilishly. "There you go again," the brunette mused.

Goodness, Kaoru realized, she's been saying that out loud. Her face was a study of alarm and insult. "I wasn't chanting," she announced with as much dignity she could summon. Her chest began to hurt from the racing of her heart.

"Enough of this." Kenshin's voice carried an undertone of steel. "You're coming with us now." He was quickly running out of patience when the teenager looked directly into his eyes.

He knew straight off that there was nothing timid or hesitant about her. Spirit and determination radiated from her. Lively intelligence glittered in her exotic eyes. They were dark and gleaming – the kind of eyes, he thought, for a man to drown in.

She was not as exquisite looking as Tomoe, but there was something about her that drew the eye, an energy and vitality that created an invisible aura. All that tumbled dark hair, the top-cream skin, the thin mouth that was in a little furious sulk. Her eyes were big, blue and beautiful, despite the temper flames shooting out of them.

"I'm not going anywhere." Kaoru's voice was deliberately mild and slow because she guessed it would probably spark a flash of annoyance in his eyes. It was only fair, she thought, as he'd annoyed her. She was determined to hide her fear and thought she'd successful thus far.

Unfathomable smoky amber eyes watched her from some concealed lair deep inside. He was femininely handsome, slight of build, with delicate features which indicated youth, fitness, and vitality. But she couldn't stop thinking that his looks – the flame-tipped hair, the golden eyes and sorcerer's mouth – made him, in her opinion, a dangerous one. An oddly exhilarating thrill of anticipation swept through her.

Hastily, she tried to shake off the sensation. She had never reacted like this to any man. And she didn't intend to start now. She had no idea how long she'd been staring at him, and she certainly didn't notice any movement on his part.

His sister took the initiative to approach her. "We must hurry, Kaoru-chan. There's no time."

"I'm not going to do anything at all until somebody tells me what the heck is going on!"

Tomoe glanced over towards the two men. Taking it as a sign, Kenshin signaled to his companion gravely. "Sanosuke."

Responding to that silent and resolute order, Sano took long strides towards the pair. "Let's go." As he reached out for Kaoru's arm, a sudden awareness overcame her. Only in her eyes, the face of Sano's seemed to have blurred and who she saw was a man of grey hair and cruel eyes. Horrified, panic reared up and grabbed her by the throat. She raised her hand to him, and felt her powers rearing up impulsively.

Sano didn't see it coming. Defenseless and totally caught by surprise, the great surge of energy threw him off guard, causing him to take the blow solidly in the chest and stomach. The shock, more than the quick and bright pain, had him swearing. He flew a good distance away and landed agonizingly in a loud thump.

Tomoe gasped, while Kenshin stared in bewilderment. He had seen the stark fear and shuddering helplessness in Kaoru's eyes, and struggled to overlook it. As he realized that she was most likely afraid of being near a man, he decided to make her cooperate the easier way.

"Don't touch me," Kaoru's voice hitched, mortifying her. Her heart began to pound too fast and too loud in her head. _Oh my god… _

"Kaoru…chan…" Tomoe said quietly, without inflection, and listened to her sister's ragged breathing echo on the air. Then, out of the corner of her eye, she caught a flicker of nippy motion bolt passed her. Too astonished to react, she gaped blankly as her sister fell forward. But before Kaoru could hit the ground face-forward, the redhead caught her in his arms.

Her body leaned limply against his, her head resting against his strong shoulder. Her skin felt cold, like a morning pale spring still clinging to winter's chill, Kenshin thought. The gently rounded shape and the enticing, resilient feel of her waist through the fabric of her clothes proved unexpectedly distracting. He had to struggle against a sudden urge to tighten his hold and pull her closer. This was the first time he had actually touched her. He could not suppress the flicker of excitement that crackled through him.

"What did you do to her?" Tomoe asked.

He didn't bother to reply. He scooped Kaoru up and hurried towards his fallen friend. "Sano. Sano!" His friend remained on the ground, unmoving and ashen-faced, his mouth shut very tight. The boatman, who had been witnessing the scene from a far, appeared beside him. "I'll help," he offered.

Kenshin gave a hurried nod before carrying Kaoru's unconscious form to the wooden craft. He was intensely, almost painfully conscious of her femininity. The faint, enticing scent of her body mingled with the sweetness of jasmine. The fragrance thrilled his senses. He reminded himself that he was too old, was too experienced and had seen too much of the dark, raw side of life to be easily overwhelmed by a woman. But there it was. All indications were that he had been struck by lightening.

After he laid the teenager down, he found himself an old blanket and placed it over her. Why he even cared, he had not a clue. He then made his way back, and saw that the boatman was already pulling one of Sano's long arms around his shoulders and dragging him towards him. He was sagging slightly under the weight and height. Kenshin took the other arm, peering worriedly at Sano.

Tomoe followed them back to the boat, apparently just as concerned. "Will he be alright?" Kenshin stiffened, and as he straightened, he turned to face her soberly. "Get in."

Thunderstruck, her brow pleated in a thoughtful frown. "What?"

His face was a cool mask that did little to conceal his annoyed expression. "Get in," he repeated gravely. The lantern light spilled a hellish glare across the stark, staring face. He stepped closer towards her grimly when she continued to stand there. Something dark flashed in his eyes, momentarily veiling the shimmers of brightness. "Now," he said deliberately. His temper was beginning to tick like a bomb. He had enough for one night.

Knowing it would take too much effort to argue with the man, Tomoe abided and stepped into the craft. As she settled down beside Kaoru, a short gust of wind swept past them.

The winds of change are in the air.

_

* * *

_

They left the island shortly.

They had a bigger transport, ready and waiting near the island. The small ship moved at a slow pace, taking them almost two hours to reach Kyoto. When they were nearly reaching the country, Kenshin, with help from a crew member, took the wooden craft out again, and helped the women and an injured Sano climb aboard. Soon, the redhead was rowing them towards an isolated jetty, where another form of transportation awaited.

By this time, Kaoru had already regained consciousness.

Within ten minutes, a small carriage and three dark ninjas came to their sight. Kenshin acknowledged the trio solemnly and briefly enunciated them about their friend's condition. The tallest of the three responded briskly. He carried Sanosuke to the carriage, and quietly gestured to the women to follow. Because she was still slightly light-headed by the earlier impact, Kaoru had barely cast the ninjas a glance.

One of the ninjas started the black horse to a cautious trot once all were ready to leave. As expected and planned, they didn't follow the normal routes. Instead, they cut through sections and silent alleys. As Kaoru heedfully glanced outside, she took note that the other two ninjas were nowhere to be seen. They'd disappeared ahead of the rest of them.

Conversation in the carriage would have broken the monotony, but no one was in the mood, especially Kenshin. After observing him with shadowed eyes, she realized, to her surprise, that he and the others were fully occupied seeing to their protection, constantly searching the area for a possible threat.

And on they continued through the city. Kaoru had assumed they were nearly there, but her tired brain felt that they were taking forever. The minutes ticked by and soon her eyelids started to droop sleepily. By the time the carriage had slowed to a careful halt, Kaoru was already terribly worn out. Smudges of exhaustion bruised her eyes.

As she stepped out dazedly, she closed her eyes for what was surely just a minute or two, and when she next looked around, Kenshin was standing beside her, holding her steady by the arm. He was frowning, staring down at her. Too tired to push him away, her last thought before she fell asleep was that she would make certain she didn't lean back or press against him.

She didn't stay awake long enough to find out that she did just that.

* * *

  
Bakumatsu, 28 April 1864 – morning

Kaoru awoke slowly.

The sun was an orange dinghy as lemon-yellow sunlight played over Kaoru's sleeping face through the wide open window. Her eyes began to flutter open listlessly and unwillingly, revealing blue blurry eyes of midnight. Squinting at her surroundings she saw a simple Japanese bedroom with tatami mats, rosewood furniture, light blue painted walls, a brown tiled ceiling and a wide futon.

_Where am I?_

Slowly and cautiously, Kaoru sat up, causing the blankets to slip down to her waist. And to her utter dismay, she noticed that she was dressed in a night robe. She didn't move for a second or two, and her thoughts began to run wild, creating horrible visions of what could have happened while she had been asleep. The image her brain conjured up was a tall, well-muscled man with grey hair that stuck out at the edges, gold-rimmed spectacles, hard sinister eyes smeared with lust and anger under the deep black, a mouth curved in an ugly smirk.

It was only then did she realize that she was seeing the man she had grew up loathing, Enishi. The picture wasn't dim and fuzzy. It was sharp and clear as yesterday. It still had the power to ice her blood, to churn a sick animal fear in her stomach that was kin to shame.

The soft footsteps outside her room forced her back to reality. Her heart leapt. She looked up, apprehensively, when she heard the shoji door slide open. As soon she saw Tomoe standing there with a tray of food in her hands, she smiled in relief. _Get a grip, Kaoru. He's not here. _Still, she had very good reason to be suspicious. She had no idea where she was or what had happened while she had been asleep.

"Good morning, Kaoru-chan. How are you feeling this morning?" Tomoe smiled lightly.

Kaoru beamed back at her. "I'm fine."

"I'm glad to hear that." She kneeled flowingly and set the tray down. "I've brought you breakfast."

"Smells good," she said easily and sniffed the air. She spooned up a little of it and blew on it carefully, though the scent of it made her want to risk a scalded tongue. As she set the spoon down, Kaoru allowed her eyes to scan the room once more. "What is this place?"

"We're at the Kohagi Inn. It's in Kyoto."

The raven-haired teenager nodded her head once in understanding. "So they brought us here last night?"

Tomoe didn't need to ask to whom she was referring to. "Yes."

Kaoru nodded again. "How long are we staying?"

"I don't know," she answered plainly.

Kaoru looked at Tomoe lingeringly as the woman deliberately cast her eyes away from her. She was waiting, waiting for an explanation… or anything at all. "Aren't you going to tell me why we're here?"

"Do you not remember anything of last night?"

Kaoru paused for a moment. "I was at the beach," she began, looking out the window. "I remember I saw a boat approaching and three men were in it. One of them had red hair and a scar across his left cheek." Her expression appeared dazed. "For some reason, I remembered his golden eyes. They were bright, focused… a-and intense."

Upon hearing the undisguised awe in Kaoru's voice, Tomoe darkened slightly. Her dark orbs fixed themselves onto the youngster's absorbed appearance, mutely waiting for her to continue. Her brim no longer held a small smile. Instead, it had reduced itself into a fine line.

"What else do you remember?"

"There was," Kaoru cleared her throat. "There was another man with him. He was tall… and he had bandaged fists. I… he…" That moment, she felt a great jolt in her guts as though she had just missed a step going downstairs as images of the previous night came to her fast and clear.

_Oh God. What have I done?_ "That man… I-I… Is he alright? Will he be ok?" Kaoru asked worriedly, almost frantically, grabbing for her sister's hands.

Because Kaoru looked so guilty and worried at the thought, Tomoe gave her a look of quiet sympathy and patted her hand. "Do not worry. He's going to be fine."

The child still appeared unconvinced. Tomoe gave her hand another squeeze. "I assure you, there's really nothing to worry about. He's already been properly treated."

Kaoru cast her eyes towards the floor faintheartedly. "Ok."

"That's better. Now please eat before the food gets cold." Tomoe brought the tray nearer to the futon. But Kaoru made no signs of movement. She had turned her face towards the sky and inhaled deeply, as if the sun's rays somehow transferred to her some mystical replenishing energy.

"Kaoru-chan?"

When she glanced towards Tomoe again, her sapphire eyes were startling in their intensity. Her voice was low when she finally spoke. "Nee-san, you know I have questions. _Lots_ of them." Kaoru stated determinedly, her blue eyes smouldering a dark flame.

The expression on Tomoe's face was calm, almost detached. "I know this must be frustrating for you. But it is not for me to answer them." She shook her head lightly when Kaoru tried to interrupt her, and continued on, "I promise you'll know soon enough. For now, do eat. I know you're hungry."

Kaoru frowned. She had millions of questions to ask, so many doubts to clarify, but knowing how determined Tomoe can be, she might as well give in. Besides, her stomach was indeed growling, demanding food with each groan it gave. She was hungry, she reminded herself, and if she didn't eat something now, she probably would die of hunger on the spot. So she conceded to her sister's demands and began to eat.

None of them said another word after that. Tomoe simply sat there intently watching her greedily consumed whatever was in her bowl. Kaoru didn't even bother to eat decently. She was too hungry to care. Keeping her attention centered on the food, she tried not to think about how anxious she truly felt.

When she finished up the last of her meal, she looked up and caught the strange look in Tomoe's eyes.

"Nee-san, is everything ok?"

Tomoe's eyes instantly cleared into its same emptiness. "Oh. Yes. Have you done your food?"

"Yeah, I'm done."

"Then I'll take these to the kitchen. You stay and get dressed. I've already placed your new sets of clothing over there by the table."

"New clothes?" Kaoru asked.

"They were gifts from Seijuro-san."

Kaoru blinked in confusion. "Who?"

"Seijuro-san. You'll be meeting him soon." Tomoe picked up the tray and rose to her feet in one fluid movement. "If there is anything you need, I'll be downstairs."

"A-hh…"

Kaoru didn't sigh until she'd heard the shoji door close behind her. Closing her eyes, she buried her face in her long-fingered hands. It was all utterly frustrating and confusing. She let out a long, slow breath and turned to stare up at the brilliant blue sky.

Everyday of her life back at the Yukishiro household had been the same: the tension, the misery, the temporary relief, and then mounting tension again… and always, growing more insistent all the time, the question of _why _she was born differently from others. Now, she wondered how these sudden turn of events will affect her present life.

Kaoru felt a dull, sinking sensation in her stomach and before she knew it the feeling of hopelessness that had plagued her all her life rolled over her once again. The more she thought about it, the more miserable she felt. Determined not to ponder over it any further, she rose to her feet and walked over to a table where Tomoe had folded her new stack of clothing prettily.

_Seijuro__-san… who is he? Was he the one who had me and nee-san brought here?_ _If that is so, why?_

Questions, she thought in disgust. Well, she seemed to have plenty of them, without the first answer.

Casting the thought aside, she picked up an under kimono, and selected an outer one with a matching obi. Kaoru untied the sash around of her robe and shrugged it off her shoulders, allowing it to fall carelessly to the floor. As she started to dress, she made sure that the sleeves were properly tucked inside. She tied a long flat ribbon over the extra fabric and smoothed out the wrinkles before wrapping the Date Jime sash around her waist. Once the ends were tucked in neatly, she reached over for the obi, expertly tying it over the sash. She continued on with the obi makura and the obi age, and finished tucking the ends of the Obi Jime into the sides.

Then she went to fold the futon and blankets into a neat pile. Once that was done, she padded over to the wooden desk where a small mirror, a hair brush and a dark pink ribbon laid. Kneeling, she pushed her ebony hair over one shoulder and began to comb. She used the ribbon to tie her raven locks high upon her head into a long ponytail. Finally, she stood and speculated herself.

She wore a kimono of sapphire blue with flowers of violet and pink that scattered gorgeously along the material. The obi that was tied into a square knot behind her back was a contrasting lighter shade of pink. Inwardly satisfied, she stepped out of the room. Her head moved from left to right. There was no one around. As she ambled along the long corridor, Kaoru made her way downstairs, and saw Tomoe walked pass.

"Nee-san." she called out.

Tomoe turned. An admirable smile curved upon her lips as she surveyed Kaoru from head to toe. "You look lovely, Kaoru-chan. I knew the ribbon would suit you."

Kaoru blushed, self-consciously raising a hand to the silk tied in her hair. "Thank you. Is there anything I can do to help?" She gestured to the dirty dishes and trays her sister was carrying.

Tomoe walked on and glanced over her shoulder. "Yes. The landlady told me she wanted to see you. Why don't you follow me into the kitchen?"

"Un."

* * *

  
Bakumatsu, 29 April 1864 – night

"How is the rooster?"

"He's regained consciousness. His breathing was normal when I checked on him earlier, though the cracked rib in his ribcage has not been completely healed yet. Most of the internal bruises on his chest and stomach area are beginning to show, but the purpling will gradually fade."

"Hm. When will he no longer be bedridden?"

"By end of the week. Hopefully he recovers a.s.a.p."

"Is he giving you problems, Megumi?"

"Iie. I'm quite capable in tolerating his nonsense by now."

The man smirked as he poured himself more sake. "That baka had better learn to show some appreciation once in a while."

"Sou deska," Megumi agreed quietly. "Erm, Hiko-sama… there's something I need to say."

When he heard the uncertainty in her voice, he lifted his dark eyes from his drink and stared deep into Megumi's. He raised an eyebrow to her. Seeing this as a sign for her to speak, she cleared her throat and said, "It's about the girl."

"What about her?" A young ninja girl knitted her brows in inquisitiveness.

"Well, we all know that the moon child has some extraordinary powers, but I don't think any of us are completely aware of how _life-threatening_ it can veritably be."

"Oh?" Hiko said thoughtfully.

"This is regarding to what had happened to Sanosuke. According to my diagnosis, there was a sudden restrain in the pressure of the impact. It's highly possible that the girl had somehow held back some of her powers." Megumi stated, sending a look to everyone in the room before she continued. "Ken-san pointed out that she looked almost _terrified_ when she told Sano not to touch her." The doctor folded her fingers together as she reached her conclusion. "I believe such a reaction states the obvious. She must have been sexually, physically or emotionally abused."

For a moment, murky silence settled over the room as the people in the room took a moment to register that dreadful fact into their memories. Megumi spoke, capturing their attention again. "I'd say she was probably defending herself from a man, maybe even saw Sano as _someone else_. You could put it as a trick of the mind."

"Interesting theory." The broad man was beginning to look mildly attentive.

The female teenage ninja frowned. "Are you sure, Megumi-san?"

"Yes, I'm quite sure, Misao-chan. And although she may not have the intention in hurting anyone, she still could have easily broken several bones in Sano's ribcage or maybe punctured one of his organs with that kind of powerful force. However…"

"…Sanosuke came out of it merely with bruises and a cracked rib," a husky voice rumbled, finishing the sentence.

Megumi turned towards the tall and handsome leader of the Oniwanbanshu standing solemnly at one corner of the room. He had a look of stern concentration and discipline as shadows played over his features. "Exactly," she nodded firmly.

"Meaning to say?" Misao asked swiftly.

"Meaning to say that if it was just any other human being such as myself, this girl could have inflicted even more critical wounds." Megumi locked eyes with Hiko and evenly stared, exchanging the most fleeting of looks. "Perhaps even kill."

When she caught the pensive look in the Hiko's eyes, she quickly took the opportunity to press the issue further. "Therefore, I sincerely think it is not wise to leave her at the inn together with all those people. I suggest somewhere quiet. Somewhere where there's less publicity."

Hiko closed his eyes casually and sipped his sake as if he had not been seriously listening to their conversation. "Sometimes the safest place is where you least expect it, Megumi."

"Demo, Hiko-sama, think about the risks you're taking. There would surely be men looking for her and–"

"As I have said clearly before, they will continue to stay at the Kohaji Inn," he firmly announced, cutting off the doctor's sentence. He waited for Megumi's hesitant nod before continuing. "If anyone asks about them, stick to our 'story'. Remember to keep it simple." Then he turned and addressed to two ninjas in the room. "Aoshi, Misao. Get the Oniwanbanshu to keep track of Yukishiro Shikazu's whereabouts and his plans. Every little detail is vitally important. Gather whatever you can and report back to me immediately."

"Hai," they affirmed in unison.

"Baka deshi."

Kenshin tore his gaze away from the window and glared defiantly at his master for using his old nickname. Dark brows pleated in a scowl, his eyes razor sharp on the man's as he kept his tongue in check. Hiko, though arrogantly satisfied with the spark of anger he caught in those golden eyes, cast him an evenly annoyed look.

"I want you to stay at the inn and keep a cautious eye on these women. As soon as the stupid rooster recovers, he'll join you. Guard them well. Do you understand me?"

Instantly Kenshin's spine stiffened, his eyes narrowed, and a prickly ball bounced around in his gut. He made a sound that was between a groan and a 'whatever' in response.

Hiko gave him a hard look. "Don't give me that, baka deshi. You will do as I say."

The redhead was having difficulty keeping his anger under control. Although he could have given his opinion whenever he felt like it, to openly disagree with his master in front of the others would have been wrong, as it would undermine his master's position. "Hai." The faint edge of irritation worked in his voice as he replied.

"I'll send the carriage over tomorrow night. Bring the girls with you, especially Yukishiro Kaoru."

"What do you plan to tell her, Hiko-sama?" Misao asked in a voice that sounded only mildly curious. The room became thick with silence as the rest waited for the man to answer.

"…Everything…"

* * *

To be continued…


	4. Chapter 3: Squabbles

**Standard disclaimers apply.  
**  
**Author's Note: **Ok, I know it's been like ten months since I last updated (I'm beginning to feel guilty here) and this is all I have came up with. HOWEVER, to please you people, there are a few Kenshin and Kaoru scenes in this chapter. So let's just say I'm hoping they're enjoyable enough for both readers and reviewers to forgive this lazy bum for the long update.

**To The Reviewers: ariel** I hope you liked the K&K scenes in this chapter. I just love it when they argue! Don't you? **materiathief06 **I'm surprised you found this story scary. Not exactly the word I would describe my fanfiction but who cares! I'm just glad you liked it. **NARGIEGIRL21 **Thanks girl! **tanukichan14 **I'm so sorry for not updating quickly. I know it's a common and lame excuse but I HAVE been busy. Anyway, thanks for pointing out the error. Loves & Huggles back! **kik****-ting **There won't be any 'fighting' or 'attacks' just yet. I'm keeping them for later chapters. **RKfan86 **Thank you! I really appreciated the comment.** Jisusaken **Yup, Enishi's a jerk in this story, isn't he? I kind of liked him in the manga series and Seisousen though. But I had to make someone the bad guy, eh? And who else could be perfect for the role other than our handsome infamous enemy? **Momomiya**** Akihara **Oh, you're such a sweetheart! My only regret is that I wasn't able to update within a week. I'm sincerely sorry! Thank you for putting this fic on your favourites. Muackx!

* * *

**The Slew of Darkness  
**by Diabolic Angel

-

**Chapter Three: Squabbles**

* * *

_To disagree is one thing; to be disagreeable is another._

Bakumatsu, 28 April 1864 – night

Kenshin carried himself like an angry tiger, with his shoulders stiff and his glowing eyes glaring from a dangerously low angle. As he advanced, his eyes seemed to scorch the earth before him, radiating a fiery clarity that forecast his reputation for unblinking severity in all matters. Tonight, his mood was just as grim as the darkness smeared across the night sky. His jaw hardened as he recalled the duty he had been given by his master during the meeting an hour ago.

_"Guard them well, baka deshi… Especially Yukishiro Kaoru…"_

Well, damn it all to hell and back again.

When it came down to such matters, he had a single, inviolable rule: Do not become involved in one. The last thing he wanted was for this Kaoru girl to become a burden to him, but there was little likelihood that could be avoided now. He was a responsible man, and he would do whatever was required of his master, whether he liked it or not. The only thing he could do was endeavor to keep an eye on the sisters, and make sure they bloody stay out of his way.

Unfortunately, Yukishiro Kaoru had elicited an unexpected reaction in him. A queasy, weightless feeling. She had roused all his senses at first sight. And he had responded to her in a very physical, extremely disturbing way.

Damn. He did not need this sort of complication. What the devil was the matter with him? Even as a youth he had rarely allowed himself to be controlled by his passions. He had learned long ago that self-discipline was the key to survival on the streets and in the equally perilous world of Kyoto. He had established a set of rules for himself and he lived by them. They governed his intimate liaisons just as they did everything else in his life.

His rules had served him well. He had no intention of abandoning them now.

Kenshin continued his walk towards the lighted Kohaji Inn in dreary silence, and contemplated the air with a knowing sniff. All was too quiet outside, he realized, the darkness heavy and the streets and alleys somber and empty. The only light came from lanterns in the inn at a distance, drawing a square of light which was reflected on the ground and extended up the walls. Shadows encroached everywhere. He couldn't smell a single tint of blood tonight.

But Kenshin knew better.

He found the landlady speaking to one of her working girls as he entered the inn. At his entrance, both heads turned towards him. Avid curiosity glittered in each pair of eyes, but there was something particularly penetrating about the gaze of the younger girl, Kenshin realized. She was staring at him with an oddly riveted, albeit slightly dazed expression. The landlady briefly dismissed her, not before bidding the child good night. The dark-haired female bowed politely and walked away, not before casting him with yet another look of peculiar shy interest.

Not bothering to give her a second look, Kenshin inclined his head towards the landlady in a slight bow as soon as the little chit disappeared around the corner. "Okami-san," he greeted.

The older woman responded in kind, smiling lightly. She stepped over to the open window and gazed outside with a contemplative look in her eyes. "It's a quiet night, isn't it?"

Kenshin eyed the leaden sky. "Not for long."

Okami chuckled at that. "Have I ever mentioned that one of the traits I most admire about you is your optimistic nature? You possess the sort of temperament that brings sunshine wherever you go."

He did not dignify that with a response. He was in a foul mood and he knew it. "Have you been informed about my arrangements?"

A great deal of her languid amusement vanished as reality of the situation returned. "Yes," she said. "Your room's upstairs, the third one to the right."

Giving a distant nod, he began striding towards the stairway.

"Himura-san?"

He turned back and met her eyes. The middle-aged woman was looking at him intently. Her brows were knitted in a considering and sedate expression like a worried mother worrying about her only son. She voiced out her thoughts, "Hiko-san didn't tell me much. But if you are going to be protecting the girls, be careful how you go about things."

"Aa."

She looked up at him with a sense of uncertainty, but nodded anyway. She knew when not to press on with him. "Alright then. Well, good night, Himura-san."

"Good night."

Okami watched him march up the stairs and disappear onto the second level. It was late, she thought with a shiver she recognized as hope as she turned back towards the window.

But maybe it wasn't too late.

* * *

Kaoru emerged from the bathhouse, feeling refreshed and warm. Tugging her night robe snuggly around her, she made her way back towards the room she shared with Tomoe. She rolled her shoulders and felt the dull ache in them. A hand reached up to rub the aching muscles around her neck. Her body exhausted.

Today had been a really long day. All that washing and drying, cleaning and dusting, waiting and clearing were a bit too much. She wasn't used to the labour work because all her life she and Tomoe had servants responsible to such duties. Even so, her foster father would never approve of any of his children to bring themselves down to that level. To him, it would be an act of shame. A disgrace to his pride and dignity.

But here, it was different. The inn, being short-handed lately, had needed an extra hand and the landlady had graciously promised to pay Tomoe and Kaoru well if they decided to work for her. But the girls didn't need bribery to say yes. Besides, it _would_ be a good idea to earn some money, she had thought. Just in case.

Kaoru was just about to slide open the shoji door to her room when her hand froze abruptly in midair, shivering at the sudden chill she felt in her body. She turned as she caught sight of the redhead walking up the stairs towards her. He didn't see her until he reached the top. His steps halted, eyes flashing the same shade of gold the first time she met him. Oddly, Kaoru's pulse quickened in his presence.

Belatedly she told herself she ought to have immediately recognized the little frisson of awareness that had gone through her a moment earlier. She was beginning to wonder if the very qualities that should have warned her off, the quiet power and the innate pride and integrity she sensed in the man, were exactly what had drawn her to him. The strange attraction she felt was deeply disturbing. In fact, it was quite dangerous.

Kenshin had stopped walking a short distance away from her, quietly observing her huge blue eyes. They held a deep wariness. His own falcon-sharp gaze, schooled by years spent training as a swordsman to note the smallest details, had not missed that look of caution.

"You'll be staying at this inn too?" she carefully asked, striving to keep her voice light. She wanted to clear her throat, as it seemed coated with something thick and hot. She'd decided to ease her way into things, so to speak.

He raised one brow and watched her with mild curiosity, as if she were an odd and unfamiliar creature. "Yes," he answered after some time.

"Then do you know how long we are going to stay here?" she asked hopefully.

He carelessly shrugged.

"Oh." She looked despondent. "Ok. So erm… where's your room?"

"The one to your right," he gestured with a slight movement of his head.

Troubled lines appeared between her brows as she hesitantly turned to face the other room before quickly turning back to the redhead. Anyone with some sense in them could easily tell straight off that the girl was deeply uncomfortable, apparently restless with the idea of Kenshin sleeping directly in the next room. Forcing himself not to groan, he made to move past her without waiting for a response. He was obviously swollen with irritation. Her 'phobia towards men'… _thing_ was beginning to get on his nerves and he couldn't comprehend why.

"Who are you?"

Did he just think she had phobia towards men? Because of all the questions she might have raised, this was the last one he would have expected. Kenshin came to an immediate halt and spun around, staring at her with eyes that reflected the heat of fire.

A charged silence hung between them.

It was a simple question really, both direct and bold, yet the minute it escaped from her beautiful-shaped mouth, it felt like a bolt from the blue. There was definitely nothing out-of-ordinary about the question. Anyone would ask it of people whom they didn't recognize and since she obviously didn't know him, it was justifiable for her to question his identity.

Then why in heaven's name did he feel it was absolutely ludicrous that she's asking him this?

The muscles around Kaoru's heart seemed to clench, leaving her almost breathless. She found his gaze disconcerting not only because of the colour of his eyes but it was as if he were mentally putting a price on her poor unfortunate's soul. She thought what he would do when he learned her price.

There was a dangerous pause. He stood there for a moment, silently regarding her question with great disapproval. He did not respond in kind. "That is no concern of yours."

Kaoru blinked, mildly surprised by the tone. Her posture was straight – chin raised ever so slightly – not arrogant, just strong. He appeared to be endowed with a formidable will; the sort who was accustomed to achieving his objectives, perhaps at any cost. Another shiver of caution shot through her. "Maybe it isn't. But I thought it would be better if I knew who you were."

"That is not necessary." His voice was quick and dismissive. "Now go to bed. It's late."

He reached out to slide the door open. Kaoru's mouth opened to speak, but his cold attitude towards her had forced her to hum and haw. She guessed he was probably still angry about what happened the night before. He had every right to be if he was, of course. She bit her lip, hoping to shut out the faint flicker of compunction, aware that his friend had been hurt because of her.

Her doing, her fault, her powers. It was a clawing in the gut, in the throat.

"Wait." Kaoru cut in abruptly. She waited for him to turn and froze when she saw that impatience and cold intelligence had made dark amber mirrors of his eyes. Very heedfully, she spoke again. "I'm sorry… for what I did to your friend."

Quietude. She found him staring at her with a quiet intensity that made heat rush over her skin. Her embarrassed eyes slid away from his for a moment. "I didn't mean to hurt him."

The accusing look in his eyes had dimmed, much to Kaoru's relief. But he was watching her so intently, so silently, her nerves did a rapid wobble under her skin. And then finally, he turned away once more and stepped into his own room, leaving her standing in the hallway all by herself.

* * *

  
Bakumatsu, 29 April 1864 – noon

"More rice, please."

"Hai." Kaoru could feel a pair of jet-black eyes on her as she took the empty bowl from the customer courtly.

The man acted like a lecher. He had been staring at her – or rather, her mouth – through out the endless meal, staring until she wanted to squirm and she wished feebly he would find something else to look at. Anywhere but her. But from the smirk on his face and the look in his eyes, she knew he was fully aware of how uncomfortable he was making her.

"You're new around here, right?" he asked in a low, rough voice tinged with cold amusement. She must not say anything more that would goad him Kaoru told herself. Nodding tactfully, she scooped more rice into his bowl. "Hai," she repeated.

"You're a pretty little piece. What's your name, sweetheart?"

Her heart was beating faster than its normal tempo now but she managed a seemingly careless smile as she passed the rice-filled bowl back to the glossy-haired man. "Kaoru."

"Kaoru," he said after her, testing the name on his tongue. There was cool appraisal in his gaze and his smile was devoid of all warmth. "Well, _Kaoru_, I'm afraid my nights have been pretty lonely lately. How about you come by my room this evening and we'll get to know each other?"

At that, the pulse in her throat pounded against her skin in hard, insistent little knocks. She could only thank her lucky stars when his friend distracted him before she could think of a retort.

"Why are you wasting your time with this chit? You should check out the other babe."

Or not, Kaoru thought as she cast her eyes downward.

"Who? Where?"

"Over there, man."

A sudden thought sent a prickle of dread down her spine. She promptly glanced up and found the two men leering towards the other end of the room. She followed their ogling gaze, where Tomoe was busy serving another customer. She felt something inside her begin to shrivel and die.

"Ah, yes. A real beauty, that one," the dark-eyed man commented in appreciation, licking his lips.

His friend smirked as he stuffed food into his mouth. "She wha I tell ya?"

The man's gaze returned to Kaoru's. "You're not as beautiful as she is," he observed, studying her. The slight twist of his mouth lacked all traces of politesse.

Her stomach knotted tightly as he took a sip of tea. Calling on every ounce of patience she possessed, she offered to refill his drink. "No, I realize that."

"Nor do I expect you to have any of her style or charm." His tone was eerily conversational.

"Quite true."

"Hmm… No man could possibly want you as badly as that woman," he smiled tauntingly above the rim of his cup. "I'm pretty sure she knows how to make the _ache_ go away."

Stunned by the filth he spewed, she could barely keep her wits about her. Her eyes went from mildly irritated to blazing fury. Rage surged through her, mingling with the other heady emotions that were already coursing through her. It had a strengthening effect, she discovered.

"Don't you dare talk about her in such a way," she ordered. She was so furious she could barely control herself.

He raised his brows in surprise. "Oh? And why not, my dear? Is she, perhaps, a close friend of yours?" he asked in a mocking tone and with a sneer that told her this was a game to him and found it amusing.

"That is none of your concern. I certainly do not wish to proceed with this conversation with you any longer."

His lips edged into a tight grin and his countenance held an amused, assessing expression. It was a grin Kaoru didn't like, not one tiny bit. "I assure you, my dear, you're going to regret saying that."

"No, she most assuredly will not," Kenshin's voice sliced like a blade through the room as he took his stand by her side. It was compelling, low and deep and charged with cool masculine determination. He realized that if he had not wanted to speak with the landlady a moment earlier, he wouldn't have waltzed in on the tense interaction and caught the heat flicker in Kaoru's deep, deep blue and the quick and quiet catch of her breath. Apparently, the girl was staring at him now, openmouthed.

On the other hand, the man's dark eyes had narrowed with silent anger and his mouth had hardened into a grim line. "What an unpleasant surprise, Himura."

Kenshin calmly met heat with ice. "Likewise, Hayashi."

Everyone in the room had their attention on the trio. A full minute passed without a spoken word as the edginess and anticipation radiated around them. The landlady, who had been observing the scene from a far, approached them with deep caution and a righteous air. She took note of the stern expressions on the men's countenances with a hard frown, which only deepened the mild creases across her forehead.

Politely, yet firmly, she broke the silence. "Gentlemen, may I suggest that you settle your dispute outside and not here. There _are_ others who want to eat in peace, mind you."

But both looked as though they hadn't heard her and their attention focused on one another. Finally after what seemed like an entire minute, Kenshin said abruptly, "No, we're done here. Will you excuse us, Okami-san?" He took a firm grip on Kaoru's arm and urged her to her feet. To his great satisfaction, she did not resist his touch or his effort to steer her out of the room.

"I'll have someone else cover for you, Kaoru-chan," the landlady spoke after them.

Once the two of them were standing along the corridor, he released his hold on her and took a step forward. An odd tension hummed through him. "If you're not going to control your anger, no doubt trouble would be heading your way."

Kaoru turned his way and stared at him with cold irritation. "I can take care of myself, thank you."

He simply regarded her with cold, glittering eyes. "Well, that's damn reassuring," he said in a voice that was heavily laced with sarcasm.

She pursed her lips. Kaoru heard the evident sarcasm in his voice and tried as hard as she could to ignore it. After all, it was he who got her away from that horrid man, didn't he? For a moment they were alone in the hall. She could feel the unbreakable, invisible cords that bound them together, which came as a shock to her.

"How did you know that man anyway?" she inquired meekly.

"An old enemy."

"You knew him well?"

"Yes."

"What happened between the two of you?"

"Stop asking me unnecessary questions and listen." Frustration hissed in his blood like a snake primed to strike. "I suggest you to be smart enough not to mess with men like him again. Do you understand?"

Temper unhesitatingly whipped colour into Kaoru's face, adding a becoming rosy glow to the porcelain complexion, a snap to cold blue eyes. "But didn't you hear what –"

"I seriously do not give a damn about what he said to you."

There was red around the edges of her vision. "Well, I don't suppose you would give a damn about anything at all now, would _you_?" she said, her tone echoing his sharp civility.

"No."

She frowned. "How could you just… didn't your mother ever tell you it's rude to walk away from someone when she's talking to you?"

Kenshin couldn't believe what he'd just heard. She had actually criticized him. No one, other than his master, had ever spoken to him with such open disapproval before, and a woman addressing him in such a fashion was beyond his comprehension.

Honest to God, he didn't know how to react. If she were a man, he knew exactly what he would do, of course, but she wasn't a man, and that made his dilemma confusing. He whirled around to face her then. The leather handle of his sword creaked as he studied her in ominous silence for a long moment. His forbidding face was colder than the features of any stone statue. He took a threatening step forward. Kaoru nearly gasped and backed farther away from him. This was the only person of her acquaintance who would have bats doing cartwheels in her stomach with just one look.

"I would advise you to be grateful that you're a woman instead of a man. I am not given to indulging women who try to make a fool of me."

Kaoru's eyes turned a deep violet blue. She was determined not to lose her temper, no matter how much he provoked her. A dangerous man, she thought, on a personal level. "Why? What would you do then?" she asked with deep interest. She was neither impressed nor intimidated by his gruffness.

Kenshin's expression was suddenly forbidding. His mouth tightened and his eyes took on a darker shade of amber, narrowing as he glowered at her. He looked at the bright, inquiring face opposite him and tried to think of a response to Kaoru's outrageous question. Gut clenching, throat snapping shut, he chose to deliberately ignore it. "I have been given the duty to protect you, so you would well be advised to behave properly when around me."

Her teeth clenched at being told how to conduct herself. It took more courage and patience than Kaoru had anticipated to ignore the comment and continue on in the face of that awful tone. "And why, may I ask, do I need protection from you?" Puzzled arrogance showed clearly on her face.

"Tonight, you'll know."

She could feel her spine stiffening in annoyance. "Frankly, given your rude behaviour, I am not inclined to believe a single thing you say."

Kenshin's brows rose with ill-concealed sarcasm. "Does it make any great difference?"

He sounded to her as if he wanted to laugh. But thankfully, he wasn't smiling. He looked just as somber and mean as before. Both of them sent each other mutual looks of heat and annoyance. The tension between the two continued to build, for their gazes were locked on one another. Kenshin's was challenging, Kaoru's was defiant, and neither one of them appeared willing to back down.

However, Kenshin decided he had wasted enough of his time discussing the matter. "We'll be heading over to the Aoiya this evening. Be ready and don't waste any more of my time then you already have." He didn't bother to excuse himself; he simply gave Kaoru a last stony-eyed glare and stalked away.

"Wait! Who's going to be there?"

He glanced back at her over his shoulder, his gaze sweeping over her with cold detachment. "You'll know when you get there. And if you have any other questions, do try to keep them for later, will you?" He nodded once, before leaving Kaoru there staring after him. She crossed her dainty arms in front of her and made a struggled sound of frustration as he went downstairs. And she thought.

_He's very good with exit lines._

* * *

To be continued…


End file.
